cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Djimon Hounsou
Djimon Hounsou (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Stargate (1994)'' [Horus]: Shot in the chest with a laser staff by Kurt Russell. (Djimon was wearing a mask at the time and his identity is established when James Spader removes his helmet.) *''Deep Rising (1998)'' [Vivo]: Accidentally hit on the head with an axe by Anthony Heald. *''In America'' (2002) [Mateo]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related illness. *''Push (2009)'' [Henry Carver]: Shoots himself in the mouth (off-screen) after Camilla Belle uses her psychic powers to manipulate him into doing so; the movie cuts to black after Camilla orders him to kill himself. *''Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)'' [Korath]: Dies when an orb is taken out of his head by Dave Bautista at the end of a fight, causing him to short-circuit. *''Seventh Son'' (2014) [Radu]: Stabbed in the chest by Jeff Bridges at the end of a fight. Then, his body descomposes rapidly. *''Furious 7 (Fast & Furious 7) (2015)'' [Jakande]: Killed in an explosion, along with his remaining cohorts, when Dwayne Johnson shoots at a bag of grenades that were left on the guard rail of his helicopter by Vin Diesel. *'[[Aquaman (2018) |''Aquaman (2018) ]][King Ricou]: Stabbed with a trident by Patrick Wilson in front of his wife (Natalia Safran) and daughter (Sophia Forrest). (Djimon was behind heavy cgi for this role) *Charlie's Angels (2019)' [''Edgar "Bosley" Dessange]: *[[Shazam (2019)|''Shazam (2019)]] [''Shazam]: Body disintegrates after Djimon giving the power to Asher Angel/Zachary Levi. TV Deaths *''Alias: Unveiled (2004)'' [Kazari Bomani]: Shot in the back by David Anders after Djimon tries to kill Melissa George. Gallery Djimonhounsou.jpg|Djimon Hounsou in Alias: Unveiled Dy-Deep-Rising-Djimon-Hounsou.jpg|Djimon Hounsou in Deep Rising 8B395A4F-FCE0-4A87-B966-6DFBD60DFF4A.jpeg|Djimon Hounsou in Aquaman 392AB8BF-3FC1-44BC-A818-90187E8ED9B8.jpeg|Djimon Hounsou in Shazam! Hounsou, Djimon Hounsou, Djimon Hounsou, Djimon Hounson, Djimon Hounsou, Djimon Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by coerced suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:People who died in a Fast and Furious film Category:Actors who died in James Wan Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in James Gunn Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Stargate universe Category:History Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Captain Marvel Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Aquaman Cast Members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:ER cast members Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by mouth trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental head trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental axe Category:Actors who died in David F. Sandberg Movies Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:What If...? Cast Members Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:A Quiet Place Cast Members